Checks are used to draw money from an account. Banks and credit unions order checks for their customers from a check printer. Some customers are able to reorder checks directly from a check printer.
A large number of choices and a number of rules apply to the process for designing and ordering checks an other personalized financial products. These rules and these choices interact with each other. One set of rules and one subset of choices applies for one choice, and another set of rules and another subset of choices applies for another choice.
It is desired to provide a user-friendly system and method for ordering and reordering personalized financial products such as checks.